<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>" Such a crude soul. " by s1nn3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598789">" Such a crude soul. "</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1nn3r/pseuds/s1nn3r'>s1nn3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NO PORN ALOIS IS A CHILD, Oneshot, alois still dies sorry, claude went smooch, essentially season 2 episode 8 Divulging Butler except i wrote it a tad differently, not much else to say, one sided attraction (sort of), small mention of hannah and grell included them anyway, this one will probably get me @'d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1nn3r/pseuds/s1nn3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tad bit of a rewrite of how I think Alois' death went/should have went.</p><p> </p><p>Underage warning considering Alois is a child.<br/>|| Don't like the relationship? Don't click. ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>" Such a crude soul. "</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" My feelings are nothing but a poorly made sauce tantalizing the flavor. "</p><p>The sentence was mumbled through lightly clenched teeth, the struggle and pain in Alois’ voice prominent as the blonde desperately tried to claw his way to a tree in the far distance. He felt dirt under his finger nails and along his knee-high stockings as he crawled over to seek whatever refuge the tree could manage, he let out a dry laugh at the realization of how pathetic he must’ve looked. Alois Trancy, the ‘loyal’ Spider of the queen, was going about and trudging through the mud like a disgusting mutt. Speaking of mutt, he turned his head to the side when he heard a low growl which came from a rabid yet rather small wolf nearby, and Alois did nothing but smile. As much as the sentence he previously muttered hurt to admit, it was nothing less than the truth. Alois was fully aware of the fact the demon held nothing more than feelings of gluttony towards the young earl, but as he sit at the base of the sizable oak, he found he just couldn’t afford to care anymore. Nor did he care or even bother to pick his head up when he heard the near deafening sound of Hannah’s shrill shriek in the distance, or when the dog inches closer.. and closer..</p><p>The dog was so close, and then it rounded on it’s hind legs, lunging straight for Alois-</p><p>There was a loud crunch, followed by a disgusting squelching noise as blood hit the cheek of Alois’ face. He wondered if that was from his own body, if the dog tore right into his rib cage and that he was dead. He kept his eyes closed, but he was brought back to harsh reality when he heard a familiar voice above himself.</p><p>“ What exactly are you playing at, master. ” The demon practically spat, though it wasn’t a question.</p><p>Alois cracked open his eyes to see the very being he had fallen for towering over him, holding the dead wolf carcass in his hand like it was a trophy, though it was soon tossed to the side lazily with a sloppy blood trail following consisting of what remained of the dog’s flesh.</p><p>“ You haven’t obtained Ciel Phantomhive yet. What are you doing here? ” Claude followed, the same venom in his voice.</p><p>Abandoning what was left of his shattered pride, Alois crawled over to the taller male on all fours.</p><p>“ It’s just you now.. You’re all that I have left.. “ The earl said rather timidly, practically kneeling at the butler’s feet.</p><p>Claude glared at his master before him, it truly was a pitiful sight. He might’ve felt bad for the earl if this was any other situation, however..</p><p>“ Come now your highness, don’t be ridiculous- “</p><p>“ Shut up! Shut up, shut up.. “ Alois cut off immediately, shaking his head violently as he yelled at the male. The earl continued to crawl over, reaching out and grabbing Claude’s leg like a crying child throwing a temper tantrum.</p><p>Claude flinched, his gloved hand clenching instinctively as the other wrapped their arms around his right leg snuggly. </p><p>“ Hoheo Taralna, rondero tarel! “ Alois called desperately, burying his tear and blood stained face into Claude’s slacks. “ You May never leave my side, please, not you Claude! “ he sobbed, breath hitching as he desperately tried to bring air back into his lungs from the constant crying. </p><p>“ You know.. I think.. you’re my highness.. “ The earl finished once he caught his breath, staring up at Claude with a small smile.</p><p>Claude starred back down at his master, in deep thought. He’d be a liar to say he didn’t feel something other than pure hunger for the earl below him, however it’s a rather foolish concept for demons to partake in any romantic acts especially towards those who made contracts with them. He was only in it for the soul, and he stuck with that mindset through thick and thin no matter how much he wanted to give in to the male’s childish flirting or advances. He truly did want to devour Alois’ soul, but if the earl was in this state..</p><p>Claude knelt down to Alois’ level, not caring for the fact one of his knees grazed over the wet mud below them as he cupped the earl’s cheek with both of his gloved hands. As a prominent flush appeared on the younger one’s dirty face, Claude wiped the earl’s tears away with a small smile as he leaned painfully close to the male in front of him. He could practically smell the blonde’s soul from here, and while it was particularly sweet, it was tainted with the twinge of rot, not unlike deadly nightshade’s deceiving sweet flavor yet fatal side effects. Amber met aquamarine and Claude couldn’t help but smirk as he got dangerously close to the other.</p><p>“ What a thing to say to a mere Butler.. “ He simply hummed.</p><p>Alois smiled, a tear threatening to escape his left eye as Claude simply starred. It wasn’t long before the Butler closed the small gap between the two, planting his lips over the smaller male’s well cared and rather soft ones. It was a satisfying feeling despite all of his disdain for such an act, he drowned the screaming of all of his rational morals as he pressed further into Alois’ mouth. The earl below him smiled into the contact, and even as their lips parted and the hands cupping the blonde’s face pressed harshly, crushing the skull and killing Alois instantly, it never faded.</p><p>Claude couldn’t help but stare at what he’d done. The earl’s now lifeless body lie unmoving in the mud, where his head once was being reduced to nothing more than a blood stain in the dirt. Claude took the earl’s hand in his own, slipping the now dull looking ring off of their thin finger and taking it into his palm. Quickly standing, Claude took a closer look at the thing before silently stuffing the ring in his coat pocket. Not looking back at the boy he once signed a contract with, he simply walked back into the forest without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>